Slipped Away
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: It's all about Jack and Angel's daughter Melinda Sparrow. She's depressed but her family has something to say about that. Read and Review, please!


**A/N: Here's the songfic Slipped Away. The song of course is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. When I was listening to this song I thought to myself, why not use this song as a songfic? At the beginning I wanted to do a scene how Jack and Angel were coping not being around each other while Angel is on the Dutchman and Jack is not. But later I'm like screw it I'm using it as a song with Melinda Sparrow coping with her parents' deaths. I'll let u read the story now cause I'm blabbing. I hope u like and please review! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Nana<em>

_Nanana nana_

_I miss you_

Melinda Sparrow, daughter of Angel Steel and Jack Sparrow, was sound asleep with her husband, William 'Willy' Turner III, dreaming herself away. Her father died not so long ago and was trying to hide her pain. She had lost her grandfathers, Davy Jones and Teague, her mother, godfather; Captain Barbossa, and finally her father. She was so depressed, even her husband didn't know what to do.

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't foget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

Melinda was dreaming like no other she had when she was was surrounded by fog, the mist landed on her skin. With wide blue eyes, she took slow steps forward, wondering where she was. "Melinda, darlin'." A familiar voice called. Melinda eyes widen as she saw two silhouettes in the mist. It was obvious that one was a man the other was a woman. Only two people called her darling. She wondered...no, it couldn't be them. The mist cleared a little and she saw her father and mother, side by side, looking as youthful before they died. They looked the same as they had been when Melinda was a child.

"Mum, da!" Melinda ran to her parents and embraced them tightly.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

Jack and Angel embraced their daughter back. "Melinda, why are you so sad?" Angel asked, lifting her daughter's chin with her thumb and forefinger. Melinda looked at her mother weirdly.

"Because you and da are gone," Melinda sobbed. "I don't know what to do without you two. I haven't ever had you two at my side before. It's so hard not having you hear."

Jack and Angel smiled at their daughter.

"Melinda, luv, there ain't no reason to cry about it. We've always been around you." Jack said.

"You can't get rid of your parents that easy, Mel." Angel said putting her hands on her hips.

_Nana_

_Nanana nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh..._

Tears rolled down Melinda's cheeks and she cried into her hands. Angel held her daughter close to her like she did when her child had been younger. "Now this can't be the woman that's me goddaughter." Another familiar voice said. Melinda lifted her head away from her mother's hug and turned to see her godfather, Captain Barbossa. He appeared to be younger; an age before she was even thought of. Back when her mother and father were having their adventures with her inlaws, the Turner's.

"Uncle Barbossa?"

"Aye, who else who would be me?" Barbossa asked.

"Your grandson." Melinda teased. Barbossa chuckled at Melinda.

"The older one, I mean." Barbossa said. "Now, what is it I hear you cryin' over our deaths, cause we're not there?" He asked. Melinda nodded. Barbossa sighed and shook his head.

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

"Melinda, come here." Angel released Melinda and she walked to her godfather. Barbossa put his hands on Melinda's shoulders.

"Melinda, the day ye were born I knew yeh had something special. Yer grown up now. There be no needin' us anymore." Barbossa motioned to him, Jack, and Angel. "Yeh proved that ye could anythin'. Hell, yeh plundered yer fist ship when ye were eightteen. None of us were that early in our age of piracy."

"Barbossa's right." An old beaten voice said. Teague appeared right beside Barbossa, he looked just as she remembered in her childhood.

"Papa Teague?" Teague laughed.

"Who else would call me that?" He asked. "Melinda, Barbossa's right, you proved through so many things that ye didn't need us." Teague turned to Jack. "Just as Jackie didn't when he was young. He proved that when he met yer mother." Teague said. Melinda smiled.

"Or just as your mother didn't need me." Davy Jones appeared by Teague. "You're more like your parents than you think, Melinda. They didn't need they're family when they were grown up, like you."

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

Melinda began to cry again. She couldn't take it, her dead family was right in front of her saying that she didn't need them. It was too much.

"Melinda darlin', don't cry." Jack said embracing his daughter. "You proved many things, that you can make it without us. Like when you brought those little angels, Jack and Lizzie Turner into the world, savvy?"

"I know, da." Melinda said through sobs. "It's just hard to let go...I don't want to."

"We know, Mel." Angel purred. "It was hard for us when our parents went, too. It was harder when we went. Just think of it this way...we feel no pain, no fear, and we're youthful."

"Melinda Elizabeth Tia Claire Sparrow..." Jack cupped his daughter's chin making her look up at him. "we're always going to be around." Jack's infamous grin grew on his face and became infectous, spreading to Melinda.

"We'll be waiting for you, Melinda...don't forget that." Angel said.

"Don't forget that." Jack repeated. Melinda smiled.

"I won't."

"Good." Jack kissed the top of Melinda's head and hugged her tight. Melinda got a breif of her father; the faintest scent of paprika entered her nostrils. She had no idea why he smelt like that. Melinda opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by her father. "It's a long story, Mel." Jack gave her one last kiss on her forehead, let her go, and then disappeared into the fog.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

"Da?"

"He's gone, my lil' angel." Angel said. "Shortly everyone here will be gone." Angel opened her arms wide for her daughter to embrace her. Melinda ran into her hug not wanting to let go of her mother. "I don't want you to go." Melinda pouted, breathing in her mother's comforting scent of vanilla and tried to relax.

"We promise we'll never leave you...even if it means we're not there." Angel said. Shortly after, Melinda no longer felt her mother's embrace.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

"We'll miss you, Melinda." Davy said.

"Aye, even if it means we're not there." Teague repeated his daughter in law. They soon disappeared too, bringing a comforting breeze onto Melinda's skin, just like the ocean's spray. Melinda turned to Barbossa tears filling her eyes, tears in his eyes as well. But not of tears of sadness, but of joy. Barbossa smiled at her.

"Come here." He said. Melinda ran and hugged him tighter than she did her mother. Barbossa hugged back it would be the last time he'd see her until she died. Tears rolling down both their faces. Melinda could smell green apples on his coat. The smell of his favorite food.

"I'll miss you, Uncle Barbossa." Melinda said.

"I'll miss ye, too, Mel." Barbossa said using her nickname, which he had not done before. Melinda looked up at Barbossa and smiled.

"You called me 'Mel'." Melinda said tears rolling out of her eyes down to her face.

"Aye, I did." Barbossa said. "Tell Alex and Allison I love them for me, eh?" Barbossa asked as he began to fade slowly.

"I promise, on the pain of death." Melinda said kissing his cheek. Barbossa smiled.

"Good." He said. Barbossa leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and disappeared.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No..._

Melinda woke up beathing heavily. "Melinda, what's wrong?" Willy asked seeing Melinda panting.

"Nothing...I'm just happy." Willy quirked his brow at his wife's behavior.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. Melinda shook her head.

"No, maybe in the morning." Melinda said. She laid back down and continued to sleep. Willy shrugged his shoulders and went to sleep as well.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

In the morning Melinda told her husband, Alex, and Allison about the dream she had that night. They all had that hard to believe. "Mel, don't you think that's...impossible?" Willy asked.

"Aye, but our grandfather was Davy Jones and you don't find him impossible?" Melinda asked.

"She's got you there, Willy." Alex said. "But still are you sure mum, da, Jack, Teague, and grandpa were all in your dream?"

"Aye, I'm sure. It felt and smelt so real." Melinda said remembering her family's scents.

"Smell?" Allison said.

"Aye, smell. Uncle Barbossa smelt like apples, da smelt like peprika, mum smelt like vanilla, and grandpa and grandpa Teague smelt like the sea." Melinda explained. "You wouldn't smell in a dream, woudn't you?"

"Aye, that's true. But it's still hard to believe." Allison said.

"You don't have to believe me. I just know that I'm not alone, savvy?" Melinda grinned showing her father's smile.

After her dream, Melinda found it hard not to be happy. She enjoyed playing with her children, neices, and nephews all the time. In the weeks of her dream, her siblings and Willy told her they had the same dream.

Melinda found that even happieness while in skirmish. She knew she wasn't alone during those times and she felt powerful. She knew that she would be with them one day...

_Nana_

_Nanana nana_

_I miss you..._


End file.
